battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Awkward and Bitter At a Wedding
Part 1 Grey: (May/June 1079, Dagny and Havelock’s wedding reception after the ceremony) Dagny Felman, daughter of Chief Grey and Brandt Felman, middle sister of Sven and Kari Felman, and now…wife of Havelock Elliđisson…Gods that had such a nice ring to it! Wife of Havelock Elliđisson! After 10 years of courting, she was finally married to the man she loved more than life itself, and it was certainly worth the wait. Now, she and Havelock could finally start their new journey as husband and wife, and she couldn’t wait! The ceremony was beautiful, and now the newly-weds were sitting amongst their families and guests enjoying a good meal before returning to the dance floor. Dagny couldn’t help but lay her head on Havelock’s shoulder overwhelmed with happiness and sighed. Seasick: Finally the wedding had come. After years of courting, Havelock finally asked Dagny the question and they were finally married. As the reception was underway, Havelock and Dagny managed to find a quiet moment to speak to each other. “Everything okay, Dags?” Havelock asked her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. G: “Oh, yeah, everything is just perfect,” Dagny said as she observed the wedding bands on both hers and Havelock’s fingers. “After all this time, we’re finally husband and wife. I couldn’t be any happier, Havie.” She lifted her head to give him a peck on the cheek. S: Havelock turned red once again. He had turned red pretty much every 5 minutes, causing his mother to worry that he was ready to pass out. Thankfully, Havelock felt fine (besides feeling slightly embarrassed) and also looked at the large crowd of guests. “Yeah, it looks like everyone is enjoyin’ themselves. Your family and mine, and a few of our close neighbors and friends. Everyone is gettin’ along! It’s perfect!” G: “Yes, so perfect,” Dagny said looking around. She couldn’t believe how well everything was going as she looked around the room. The musicians were playing beautiful music while everyone ate their meals. Dagny’s parents seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Aunt Seasick and Uncle Ellidi, her new mother and father-in-law, and Kari seemed to be getting along with a few of Havelock’s siblings. Her face then fell once her eyes rested upon her older brother, Sven, sister-in-law Phelma, and their sons, one-year-old Eric and six-month-old Gustav. Everything seemed fine within the family. However, the bride couldn’t help but notice Sven constantly glancing over his shoulder at…Saeros. “Well…maybe not everyone,” she simply said. S: Havelock followed to where Dagny was looking, and saw Sven… and his sister Saeros. She was sitting with her husband Innis and their 1 year old child. It had been several years since her big fight with Sven, and they hadn’t seen each other in years… surely they couldn’t still be angry at each other. “Ah well… hopefully they’ll just ignore each other… besides they’ve got their hands full with their respective children…” Havelock said. G: “Hopefully, indeed,” Dagny said resting her chin on her husband’s shoulder. “I know they’re never going to get back together, especially not now, but why can’t they get over this and move on? It’s been eight years.” S: Havelock sighed as well. “I don’t know, darlin’.Time will only tell I suppose.” A short distance away, Saeros was rocking her daughter to sleep, while Innis sat beside her, watching the large group of people converse. Innis could tell that Saeros was upset about something, and it wasn’t hard to figure out that it was because of Sven, who was constantly glancing at her. G: “Will you stop staring at Saeros?” Phelma whispered to her husband under her breath as she nursed their second-born son, Gustav. “Only if she stops staring at me,” Sven retorted through clenched teeth as he fed their one-year-son, Eric. S: Innis tried not to glare at Sven, and then turned to Saeros. “I thought everything was good between you two…” He said quietly. “No of course not.” Saeros shot back, lightly rocking their daughter. “I haven’t seen or spoke to him in years, you know that.” “Well, then go and try to fix things, before things get really ugly.” Innis said. “Fine!” Saeros huffed. She gently placed their daughter in Innis’s arms and got up and walked over to the food table, all the while glancing at Sven. G: Out of the corner of his eye, Sven noticed his ex-girlfriend glancing at him as she worked over to the food table. The Heir of Haligan Island raised an eyebrow as he and Saeros finally made direct eye contact, but he quickly turned away and focused his attention on Erik, who continued to babble away as he fed him food. He finally sighed and looked to his wife. “I better go see what her problem is,” Sven said as he gently sat their older son done on his seat. “Please, don’t start anything, sweetie,” Phelma said gently. “This is supposed to be the happiest day of your sister’s life. Don’t let the past ruin it.” “I won’t,” he said giving Phelma a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.” S: Saeros didn’t even look up when Sven approached the food table. Even as he stood right beside her, she focused on putting food on her plate. “Can you be civil about it?” Saeros asked him simply, still not looking at him. “You’ve been staring at me ever since the wedding stared, so you must have''something''to say. G: “Maybe if you didn’t glare at me every time I walk by or something, I wouldn’t have to,” Sven said through clenched teeth trying not to yell. “Hate to break it to you, but I’m the bride’s brother, so I have to be here. Trust me, I don’t like it anymore than you do.” S: Saeros rolled her eyes. “And I am the groom’s sister. Now that we’ve both acknowledged that we have to be here, why don’t we both agree to ignore each other, since we probably won’t be getting along.” G: “Fine by me,” Sven said. “I would prefer if we didn’t embarrass the bride and the groom on their special day. You could understand that, right?” S: “If anyone is an embarrassment, it’s you!” Saeros snapped back. “Look, we’ve both moved on and are happy with our lives. Or at least, I’m happy. Let’s just walk away and back to our families… unless you have more to say, because if so we should take this elsewhere.” G: Sven was about to walk away when he suddenly stopped and turned to face Saeros again glaring at her. “Actually, yes, there is something I need to say,” the Heir of Haligan Island finally said. “Dagny seems to believe that we have actually work things out.” He raised an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend. “Care to explain why she would think that?” S: Saeros rolled her eyes yet again and walked away from the food table, away from the rest of the guests. “Years ago, after we just broke up, I told Dagny that after things cooled down between us, I would write you a letter or something. I never did.” She explained. “The other option was for you to come here and talk to me, but you never did. So here we are.” G: “So, basically, you lied,” Sven asked simply raising an eyebrow, “just to cover your own butt.” S: “I didn’t lie.” Saeros said. “I thought about it a lot, but other things became more important. And please, don’t act like you weren’t going to write a letter to me either. I never received one from you, so what happened?” G: “I was going to,” Sven said crossing his arms, “but I wanted to resolve this face-to-face. In fact, I risked everything to come here to work things out. That was when I met your husband, Innis, and he basically told me to back off. It’s not my fault you decided to move on so soon.” Part 2 S: “When did this happen?” Saeros asked Sven. “I didn’t move on that fast… Innis and I have been friends for a long time yes, but I didn’t immediately date him after we broke up. How dare you accuse me of such a thing!” G: “Oooooh-hooo, so, it’s a problem when I accuse you of moving on right after we break up with Innis after I saw you two together once,” Sven said crossing his arms, “but it was perfectly okay for you to jump to conclusions when we were dating and I was friends with Phelma for a while. What was I thinking?” S: “You are such a child.” Saeros said, shaking her head. “And to think, you’re going to be Chief some day. Whatever, you’re clearly happy with Phelma, and I’m happy with Innis, so it shouldn’t bother you!” G: “I’m perfectly fine with us having our own families now, Saeros,” Sven said. “What I’m not perfectly fine with was the fact that you felt the need to lie about us working things out when you could’ve easily written to me and did just that preventing all this awkwardness and bitterness. Yes, I could’ve written to you too, even after I snuck on your island and saw you and Innis, but I was basically told by Furious and Innis himself to back off. So I did.” S: “It wasn’t a lie!” Saeros said, trying not to raise her voice. “I was going to write to you, but things happened, and I forgot. I’m shocked you even listened to Innis, he had no power to stop you back then. Furious… Furious is another story… but even he couldn’t stop you from writing letters…” G: “What other choice did I have?” Sven asked. “It was either that or get my butt kicked. Besides, who’s to say Furious or anyone in your family wouldn’t just rip up any letter I would send to you. According to Dagny, you basically said that I should move on like you did, so, I did hoping that maybe you would come around.” S: “Ugh, see this is why we broke up, we just keep arguing.” Saeros said. “I don’t even know what we’re even fighting about anymore. We should just stop talking to each other and go back to our current families. This fighting makes it clear that we probably will never ever be friends.” G: Sven’s face fell at Saeros’ last statement only for him to glare at her again. He thought the break-up was hurtful enough, but this was the final nail in the coffin. She was right though. There was just too much tension and bitterness between them, and it would be impossible to now. “I’m sorry to hear that,” Sven said. “I thought we could eventually patch things up, but clearly, you don’t. You gave up on us as a couple, and now you’re giving up on us working things out.” S: Saeros glared at Sven, and then slowly began to head back to her family. She stopped and then turned back to him. “Don’t pin this all on me, you’re not helping much either! When you’re serious about fixing this, let me know. Until then… have a good life.” G: “I’m not trying to pin anything on you,” Sven said walking up to Saeros. “You’re just so quick to retreat that it’s impossible to work things out with you!” S: “Which is why we’re no longer together.” She replied simply. “Look, we really shouldn’t have this conversation here. Maybe some other time, but not here and not now.” G: Sven opened his mouth to protest but quickly but reluctantly realized that Saeros actually had a point. This was Dagny and Havelock’s wedding day. His little sister and new brother-in-law didn’t need this little spat to worry about on their special day. “Okay, fine, you’re right,” he said holding his hands up in defeat. “We shouldn’t talk about this now. Let’s just enjoy the party for Dagny and Havelock, okay?” S: “It’s like what I first said, let’s be civil.” Saeros said. “Maybe after the wedding party, we can talk or plan to meet or send letters. I don’t guarantee it’ll work, but it’s worth a shot.” G: Sven nodded. “Yeah, sounds like a plan,” he said. “I look forward to it. Maybe meet here then?” S: “Yes, that sounds fine.” Saeros replied simply. “Perhaps when things have settled down or when our children are a but older. We should stick to letters in the meantime.” G: The Heir of Haligan Island nodded. “That’s a good idea,” he replied. “It’ll be a good way to catch up, maybe?” S: “I guess so. Unless it ends with another screaming match.” Saeros said, looking away. G: Sven couldn’t help but shrug. “I guess we’ll have to deal with that when it comes,” he said. “No need to worry about that right now. We should be celebrating Dagny and Havelock right now. Isn’t that the whole reason why we’re here to begin with?” S: “Yes, you’re right.” Saeros replied. “So, since we have yet to make up, I’m going to go be with my family and avoid you in order to lessen the chances of arguing or awkward moments.” Part Three G: “Fine by me,” Sven said. “And I’ll do the same with you and my family.” S: “I’m glad we can finally agree on something.” Saeros smirked. “I’ll be civil with you at this party, but don’t mistake it for genuine friendliness.” G: The Heir of the Haligan Tribe sighed quietly hoping Saeros wouldn’t hear it. He didn’t know why that sounded hurtful. He shouldn’t have expected Saeros wanted to be friendly, but still…this whole thing happened eight years ago. Then again maybe this was for the best. They could take things slow. “Okay, fine, I understand,” Sven said. “I suppose that might be for the best.” S: “We can put aside our differences for a day.” Saeros replied. “However I’m not sure how our respective partners are going to feel about it.” G: “What do you mean?” Sven asked. “It’s not like we’re getting back together. We’re just resolving a conflict from a few years ago.” S: “I’m just saying that maybe they won’t like the idea of two old flames rekindling.” Saeros said simply. G: “Hm, good point,” Sven said. Phelma was very supportive of him working things out with Saeros and putting the past behind them, but he knew that if he and Saeros were to ever get friendly again, it could potentially lead to problems with Phelma, which was something he really wanted to avoid. He enjoyed his time with Saeros, but he was truly in love with Phelma. It would kill him if he did anything to drive her away. That was when he had an idea. “Well, we don’t have to be best friends, and we’re not getting back together. Let’s just stick with being acquaintances if we ever get to that point.” S: Saeros thought for a minute. “I suppose that’s a good idea… Yes, let’s try to aim for acquaintances. That way, everyone is happy.” G: “Exactly!” Sven said happily. “We can make this work. It will just take some time. That’s all.” S: “Fine. Well then, unless I speak to you again at this party, I hope you have a good life.” Saeros said, walking back to her family. G: Sven nodded before walking back to his own family. “You as well, Saeros,” he said. Category:Dagny Felman Category:Grey Bergman Category:Seasick Category:EU